Forum:Noah Carter
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Noah Anton Carter Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Olympia, Washington, US Birth date: Character date of birth ''' June 10th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human/Fae Mother: Name, Elise Donovan Father: Name, Logan Carter Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Carlisle Donovan, Jerrold Carter, Billie and Neville Carter History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Noah is the son of Elise Donovan and Logan Carter, he is a Half-Fae wizard. He was born into an average loving family aside from their magical gifts. His father was practically made of fire, and his mother was a Dark Witch. His life was magical, learning to control his element are the best memories he has. Logan, and Noah are Fire Fae, they have an strong attachment to the element of Fire. Noah cannot command fire like his father can, he does have some ability to manipulate it, and a certain level of immunity. His powers didn't come easy, it took time to learn, and heal from his mistakes. Over time he developed a level of immunity. Elise is a witch, and according to the doctor her mother and father choose for her she is a Pyromanic, a Borderline personality disorder, Delirium, and she might be a Hypochondriac. She was prescribed medication as a child, and pretended to take it well into her teens. She has never taken a pill in her life, and acted sane for her parents. The Carter family has a natural affinity for fire, they can individually recall their first display of magic very clearly. For each of them it was producing a physical orb of fire, in a specific color in their dominant hand. Elise' fire was clear white, the ripples from the intensity of the heat proved it was there. Logan's fire was naturally red-orange, but Noah's fire different, it was blue. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Disciplined, Polite, Adventurous Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Secretive, Reckless, Passive Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Noah is a bit of a saint, he can be a very decent and morally just individual. The moments that he suspects unkindness, or out right disrespect that changes, sometimes dramatically. He can be aggressive and wills himself to be passive, he knows that he comes with a lot of fire power and never intends to use it for a petty reason. Noah is very secretive, his colder, more reckless disposition is less often seen than that his preferred way of being seen which is as a reliable, adventurous, handsome young man. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Tyler Posey) Noah is very, very attractive. He is described as being tall, dark, and handsome. He has tanned skin, and soulful brown eyes. He has black hair, it is incredibly soft, and a little wavy. He wears it short, no longer than inches, sometimes shorter, and sometimes spiked. He wear average Muggle clothing, nothing spectacular or too attention grabbing. Student or Graduate: Student (11th year) Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda 05:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:ApprovedCategory:Belle Linda